Hunter's Moon
by Gothalla123
Summary: Nick gets to meet The Leader of The Wasted Clan, and boy is he in for a ride... NickXOC oc Review please! Story is better then intro!


Hunter's Moon

Nick entered the building slowly, Jani had told him that one of her friends had a job for him and to go over to a Building in the Wasted Clan's territory.

Flashback

"Nick I have a job for you, someone I know, a really awesome friend actually, needs some help with a job. Your Mission, if you chose to except it, is to go to The Wasted Bunker… But don't draw your gun, they wont attack, just put this on your car and they will know it's you! Now… what can I do for ya?"

End Flashback

Jani was strange… and the "thing" I had to put on my Monarch was a giant Purple magnet with 'Bloody Hell I'm Wasted' on it in white. I really got some strange looks from Saul as he gassed up the vehicle. A group of Wasted Bandit's looked me over "Aye, is that the guy the boss sent for?" "Yeah that 'im" they nodded my way "Aye Mate, Boss's room's the last door, it's down th' hallway to th' right" I nodded my thanks and walked quickly down the hall, my hand twitching towards my pistol I had to remember that they wouldn't harm me. I knocked on the door and it pulled open after quite a few locks sounded "Yeah?" A man with a Mohawk answered the door, when he realized who I was his mood changed "Oh! Bloody Hell! Come in…" He stepped aside and let me in, shutting and locking the door behind us. "Aye, Chopper! Who is it?!" A woman yelled standing behind the desk in the room. She had spiked long white hair with red white (normal) and blue tips, a pair of dark goggles on her head, many piercings in her ears, her eyes were a almost glowing purple, her skin was a milky white, her arms had slight sunburns on them, she had a Tattoo on her right arm that said Brit and under it was a British flag then beneath that was seven dashes and then below her elbow was the classic Wasted flame line tattoo, on her right hip was a Anarchy symbol, her left arm was wrapped in bandages so I couldn't see if there was anymore. She wore a short black tank top that reached the middle of her ribs, a black scarf around her neck, mismatched layered gloves, a deep brown belt with a British flag for it's buckle, her pants were crisscross with black lines and white spaces, they had ARK written down both legs the legs only came to her knee's the rest looked like they were cut off, she was wearing Army issue dark brown boots with bright red laces. I also noticed that she had a large chest, great sized ass and full red lips, in all she was sexy.

The woman was balancing a thin blade on her palm, looking very interested in what she was doing "I told you Twinkles! I knew I could do it!" "All 'ight Boss, now put it down before you stab yourself 'gain" She blew a raspberry and flung the blade backwards and over her shoulder, it landed, sticking into a piece of wood hanging on the wall. She gave off the air of 'Don't fuck with me I'm Queen' as the man came up to her and punched her shoulder. She seemed tough by how the man was yelling after she punched him back. Laughing she walked up to me, realized who I was and grinned, I noticed she had razor sharp teeth "Hello! I am Luna Juniper! You can make up a nickname if you want…." She shrugged and held out her hand, shaking it I replied "I am Nicholas Raine, nice to meet you" "Same to you my friend" She ushered me over to a table and pulled out a bottle of Blueshine "Ah! Modern day Moonshine!" She said giving me a glass of the almost glowing blue liquid with a laugh as she sat down across from me. "Well," she took a drink "You probably have, or maybe you didn't, guess that I'm from the past… I was stuck in an Ark for eh…. 97 years… yeah You were in one for 106 I believe?" I nodded and she continued "Well anyways since were here, and Twinkles doesn't give a damn…" She grinned at the nickname she had given him. "Nicky I am the famous Boss Lady of the Wasted Clan… I have little control of my men…." She sighed while rubbing her temples before taking a long drink, I in response nodded and took a drink of mine. "Well I need a escort…" I nearly spit out the mouth full I have been swallowing "I'm sure Jani told you little about me so I'll start from the well… start?" "Beginning Boss" "Fuck off Twinkle toes…." I snorted which gained me a glare from Chopper and a large grin from Luna "Anyways heh, I was in a Ark which had gotten opened early by the Authority… Well they experimented on the 3 People left alive, Including a Pregnant Mother, her Brother and Myself, I was the only one to survive the brute experiments… One day I broke free after having sever changes done to me, I was found by the old Boss man, I killed him… blah blah… Everyone was so happy they made me their….. Chopper?" "Our Boss Lady… and Queen of the UnderWorld…" "Fuck yeah! I got me a big fuckin' turret!" She burst out laughing and we couldn't help but join in, I've only know Luna for a few minutes, but she grows on you.

Luna's POV

"Nicky Boy! Leave the Damn Wasted magnet on the fuckin' Monarch, we only need to go to Subway Town…." Nick sighed and got in the drivers seat, quietly driving us to his garage, getting out I noticed a figure in the doorway and jumped him "SAUL!" I screamed hugging the man to death "Lun! Ah! TO TIGHT!" The man yelled and I released him, sitting on his lap I grinned "Saul! Cutie! How the bloody 'ell do you get cuter everytime I see you!?" He chuckled "Get offa me and I'll tell you my secret…" I rolled off of him and popped up, helping him stand back up I leaned in close, he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "Motor Oil and grease" "What?!" I scoffed "Bullshit…. I'm telling Marshall!" I struggled out of his grip and went over to the empty car lift, pulling the lever I waited for it to come up "Come on Nicky! See ya later Saulinator!" "Man she's really got you by the balls… Nicky" Nick flipped Saul of which just made him laugh and we went down the lift, hopping off I fast walked into the hidden Resistance lair "Mwah ha ha ha haaaaa! I have found your Evile lair!" I gave a villians version of a super hero pose "Lu-Lu!" "Lass-Lass!" Lassard and I yelled, Highfiving. I turned to Captain Marshall "Marshy!" "Luniper!" I then ran over to Portman and jumped on his back "OxMAN!" "LuniToon!" His booming laughter brought Elizabeth out and I jumped off of Portman, going over to her I acted all cool, sticking one hand in my pocket we did our secret handshake "Moon" "Sup E-lizard?". Not being able to handle the built up laughter we both burst out in a loud laugh, a few snorts later and we were both on the floor, Lassard spoke "Well I gotta get back to-" "Fuck the ID DRIVE! YOU ALREADY DID THAT MONTHS AGO!" I yelled as I balanced on my head, Elizabeth holding my feet up. Nick spoke "You're a ball of energy aren't you?" "Only cause I'm WASTED…" I started laughing again but almost threw up from being upside down. Elizabeth let go of my feet and I tumbled forwards "Actually I'm hyper cause I'm going back toooooooo….. WELLSPRING! WOOH!" I paused, my arms in the air in mid wooh "Speaking of which Charon, We need 'Safe Passage'…" I said using air quotes are Safe Passage, cause with me safe is never safe, just average…. AVERAGE PASSAGE!


End file.
